This invention relates to a sleeve for encasing a solderless terminal 2 connected to an electric part and a lead 3 therein and having a socket-frame 21 designed to receive a male terminal that is plugged therein as shown at (a) in FIG. 1 (which shows a lead 3 and a solderless terminal 2 that are unbranched and, therefore, adapted to pass only an incoming or an outgoing current) or a terminal 2 having no socket-frame as shown at (b) in FIG. 1 (which shows a lead 3 and a terminal 2 that are branched and, therefore, adapted to pass both incoming and outgoing currents).
Conventional terminal-insulating sleeves are shaped substantially analogous to the contour of terminals encased therein as shown in FIG. 2 (which shows a sleeve fitted over a solderless terminal of the type shown at (a) in FIG. 1).
Terminals of both types shown at (a) and (b) in FIG. 1 usually consist of the main part whose width is larger than the thickness thereof, with the end thereof connected to a lead 3 being either tapered or constricted. Insulating sleeves are shaped substantially similar to such terminals.
When inserting terminals into conventional sleeves, accordingly, a lead 3 has been first inserted from the front end of an insulating sleeve 1, with a terminal connected to the lead 3 inserted thereafter, as shown in FIG. 3 (which also shows a solderless terminal of the type shown at (a) in FIG. 1).
However, inserting a terminal into a sleeve according to this method has not been simple when a lead 3 is very long.
The object of this invention is to provide a terminal-insulating sleeve that obviates the aforementioned shortcoming in the conventional sleeves by allowing the insertion of a terminal from the rear end of the sleeve, with provision made to keep the inserted terminal securely in position.